1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to carrying arrangements for objects, particularly to an arrangement for easily carrying and retrieving objects such as duck decoys.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore the retrieval and carrying of various objects of moderately large volume was difficult and awkward. For example, a typical duck decoy might measure from about 20 to 50 cm long and about 10 to 50 cm wide and high. In addition, it has an awkward, irregular shape which is difficult to grasp, stack, and carry. This problem is compounded when one must retrieve and carry several such decoys: due to their irregular shape, they can't be conveniently stacked or held in the arms of a person.
Heretofore decoys have had an integral or attached loop or eyelet on their underside. Commonly a line was strung through the loop to provide a means of attaching an anchor to the decoy. While at first blush it might appear that this line would make it easy to carry or retrieve the decoy, in actuality, the line made it very difficult to retrieve the decoy from a cold lake or pond. This is because the line hung below the decoy in the water, usually with an anchor weight on the end of the line distal from the decoy. As a result, the line became cold and wet, so that when the decoy was retrieved from the lake, the line came out dripping ice-cold water, making it difficult and awkward to handle the line without subjecting one's hands to chapping, frostbite, and without wetting and chilling one's clothes. This problem was compounded when one tried to store the line out of the way by wrapping it around the decoy: one had to handle the ice-cold, dripping line, a difficult task for even an experienced user. Further the problem became even more compounded when one had to carry and retrieve several decoys, especially when the decoys were large.